


You, Me, and the Silver Screen

by Ghiacciolite



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Gen, Not really a ship, Romance? Is that a type of lettuce?, but just like the slightest hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghiacciolite/pseuds/Ghiacciolite
Summary: An expansion of the scene where you go to the movies with Ikutsuki!
Relationships: Ikutsuki Shuji/Female Persona 3 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	You, Me, and the Silver Screen

**Author's Note:**

> The idea and title were all thanks to a VERY awesome friend of mine!

“Ah, Yukari, I was wondering if-”

“Can't stop to chat, sorry. I'm almost late!”

Shuji Ikutsuki sighed and sat back down. So far everyone had either been too busy to hear him out or rejected him outright. Was the history of modernism and its effects on film really _that_ uninteresting to today's youth?

Sure, going with a student to the film festival wasn't his first option, but aside from them his social circle was surprisingly small.

_“Well, worst case scenario, I can always go on my own.”_ He thought with a frown. While it wouldn't be the worst thing ever, he much preferred to watch with others, he enjoyed discussing the movies afterward and finding out how others felt about the events. It was one of the best parts of going to a theater for him.

That was when she walked in.

One of the newer members of SEES, the one with the overabundance of hair clips and an almost ever-present set of headphones. She seemed to always have time for everybody!

Seeing as she was about to walk past him, Ikutsuki decided to shoot his shot and ask.

“Hello. It's a warm day today.” He decided to play it casually. “Have you heard about the film festival? The theater by the train station holds one every year. I tried inviting the others just now, but it seems no one is interested... The theme this year is so exciting, too...”

With his disappointed expression, she was unable to bring herself to turn him down. That girl was ruthless in combat but soft when it came to puppy dog eyes.

“I can go with you.” She agreed, a smile on her face. It wasn't like she had plans that day anyway.

As soon as he heard her acceptance, Ikutsuki was all smiles.

“Really? … I wonder if I'll get in trouble if I go to the movies with a student... Oh, well. It's summer vacation! Let's go, then. I'll pay for your ticket, of course.”

And with that, they were out.

\- - -

After buying the tickets, Ikutsuki stood in line at the concession stand, excitedly chatting with her.

“This is a rare opportunity indeed. It's rare that movies like this are all played at once. I hope that you enjoy them as much as I will.”

She smiled and nodded. “So you enjoy documentaries?”

“Oh, yes! This might make me an old square, but I enjoy learning about a variety of topics, and you can find documentaries about almost any subject.”

“I don't know of any movie genre I won't watch, I'm down for anything from action to horror to romance to experimental artsy films preformed by mimes.” She had already been to the movies every day of the festival so far, and while not every one was a winner, they were all at least entertaining.

“I might have to check out that last one, can't say I've ever seen anything like it!” Ikutsuki laughed, before putting his arm in front of her, blocking her way. “Sorry, I know it might be a bit 'corny' of me, but I prefer to pay for my guests popcorn.”

“Nice! Thanks, Ikutsuki.” He handed her a large bag of popcorn and her soda. “You know, I think I'm starting to like your jokes.”

“Good, I've got plenty more where that came from.” He looked down at his watch and almost jumped. “Oh! We need to find our seat, the first movie's starting in five minutes!” 

Together they raced down the hall and searched for the viewing room. They had made it just in time.

\- - - 

She shielded her eyes from the sun, it always felt so blinding after leaving the theater. Almost instinctively she reached to grab her companions arm for guidance, only to pull away when she remembered who she was with. It would reflect badly on both of them if she was caught clinging to her high schools Chief Director.

“What wonderful movies! Those were as good as I was expecting. The listings emphasized the way they'd present the origin of modernism, but they even showed silent films! That exchange at the station was intriguing. It was clearly influenced by western literature and...” Shuji Ikutsuki chatted mostly to himself, but she listened as best she could anyway. His enthusiasm was contagious, but she didn't want to interrupt.

“Hm? What's the matter? Why so quiet? Was it a bit much for you, seeing so many difficult movies in a row? Hmm... perhaps it's best to see movies about modernism in modern-ation!” He waited for her reaction, before clearing his throat. “Well then, let's go back.”

“Hey, Ikutsuki? Thanks for taking me with you.” She smiled at him, her eyes finally adjusted to the sunlight.

Ikutsuki smiled back, thanking her as well. He had learned a lot about her and was beginning to enjoy her company. Perhaps she'd be even more useful than he had originally thought.

“You know, I think I sensed a philosophical meaning behind the lines and development of the plot in older movies, I definitely learned something today!”

\- - -

Junpei was feeling so happy he could sing! It was a hot day, but he was glad he had gone out for a walk. A book store was having a sale on manga and he had managed to complete several of his collections that day. Life was good.

That was, until he saw a sight that almost made him drop his stacks of manga.

“Eh? Is that Ikutsuki and.... nah, couldn't be! No way would someone as cool as her be out with _him_!” He laughed and continued on his way back to the dorms. Yep, life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> [My friend wrote a spiritual sequel to this, I definitely recommend you read it too! Plus, it has MUCH more Junpei, and who _doesn't_ want that?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097225)


End file.
